A Knight's Daughter
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Alma Diana Potter has discovered Her father was NOT James Potter, her Real father is a man her mother met when Accidentally sent to MAR Heaven. Phantom never knew that His Second lover from just before He took the Zombie Tattoo, had been pregnant with HIS child but now Father and Daughter will meet for the first time. Protective Daddy Phantom! Pairing to be decided! Bad Dumbledore!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: I need to take a Break from Bleach and Naruto so here's a MAR/HP crossover where Female Harry is Phantom's real Daughter! Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the Family ties! Please Vote in her Poll and read and Review her stories!

Ch.1

Lily and James looked at the pregnancy test that read Positive, James sighed as Lily looked so guilty and said "Hun, What you did was understandable after what I did and I wish I could meet Phantom since he never hurt you the way I did..."

Lily smiled at him then said "what about Dumbledore? I don't trust that man anymore..."

"Neither do I but I'll be more than willing to Blood-adopt the baby since we found out I'm sterile..."

Nine months later...

Lily screamed in pain as she pushed her child out of her body, the muggle doctor smiled as the baby came into the world with a loud cry. He gently cleaned the little girl off and smiled as he passed the new mother her daughter, Lily smiled as she kissed her daughter's brow when James was shown in and they waited until the doctor left the room to do the blood Adoption. Lily watched as her daughter's features became a mix of Phantom, James and her features, James then asked "So what are we going to call her?"

Lily smiled sadly and said "I think in order to honor Phantom's old lover, we'll call her Alma if that's ok with you..."

James smiled and said "I think it's a beautiful name and how about Diana for her Middle name after that friend of Phantom's you met?"

Lily nodded happily and then whispered "Me and your fathers will always love you little one...My precious Alma..."

Alma was a happy child and easy to care for as she never really fussed and rarely cried, James loved the little girl like his own along with Sirius and Remus who was in on the secret. Lily was proud of her little girl even if they were in hiding from Voldemort, Lily sighed as it was Halloween and she wished she could take Alma outside but it wasn't safe. She carried her daughter up to the nursery when it happened, Voldemort had found them and was dueling James downstairs...

Two hours later...

Alma was crying as Sirius came in and picked the child up; he gently soothed her then carried out to be met by Hagrid...

An hour later...

Alma was placed on the Dursleys' doorstep by Dumbledore who gave a small smirk that his plans had worked so far; Alma slumbered under a sleep spell until the morning when she was woken up by the loudest scream she had ever heard. The blonde woman who screamed then carried her in like she was a disease and placed her in a boot cupboard so she could talk to her husband about the "Freak"...

Thirteen and a half years later...

Alma sighed as she paced back and forth in a front of a portrait where a man was teaching Trolls to do ballet, wishing for somewhere she could escape to from the Tournament and the whispered rumors. She blinked as she noticed a door appear out of nowhere then let her curiosity take hold as she entered an old room that looked older then the castle itself, she slipped in as the door closed behind her and began to explore the rather plain room when she noticed a silver ring shaped like a dragon with two strange jewels that radiated a strange magical energy. She reached out to take the ring when a magical recording appeared and scared her, Alma looked up the hologram as it took on the form of an elderly gentleman and began to speak,

"_If you have found this Ring, it means you are worthy to wear it and are of my blood. This ring will transport you back and forth between my home world and earth with just a wish. Now...to use the ring, Touch the right eye and think MAR Heaven and to return to earth, you must do the opposite eye and think Earth. I wish you luck, my true descendent and hope you find the happiness you deserve. This is Salazar Slytherin and I pray your life be happier with the aid of my ring..._"

Alma blinked in shocked disbelief but looked at the ring with a smile before grabbing the ring and slipping it on to her right hand, she then placed a strong Notice me not charm on the ring and left the room as she vowed to get a Blood test done with the goblins to see if The hologram was telling the truth...

The end of the school year...

Alma was glad to escape the stares of the school and Dumbledore's clutches as the train pulled into the London station, she looked for the Dursleys as they were supposed to pick her up but they were nowhere to be seen. Alma sighed sadly as she had a pretty good guess to what happened and decide to use this time to go to Gringotts and get the blood test done...

Two hours later...

Alma was inside Gringotts and went over the nearest teller which was Griphook and asked to talk to the person in charge of the Potter account, Griphook just looked at her and said "We've been expecting you for a while now, Miss Potter..."

Alma nodded and said "I apologize, Dumbledore made sure there was someone watching me most of the time..."

Griphook nodded then led her into the back where they met with Steelclaw, her account manager. Alma was then explained to about her accounts and then Alma asked "Is it possible for me to get a Blood test done? I've been feeling a bit odd lately and I found a ring that belongs to me supposedly by birthright that belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself."

The goblins looked surprised then Steelclaw sighed as he asked Griphook to leave, the younger goblin quickly left and once the door was closed, Steelclaw pulled out an aged letter and hand it to her as he simply said "Your parents asked for me to give this to you if you asked for a blood test..."

Alma looked confused but took the letter as she opened the seal and pulled out the letter to read it...

Alma was in shock at learning James was not her true father and that her mother had been transported to another world for a week or two where her real father was Apparently, She then read the name of the world and went wide eyed as she said "Why is everything coming back to this MAR Heaven?"

She then looked up at Steelclaw and said "I think a blood test would be beneficial at this point..."

Steelclaw nodded and quickly grabbed the items needed; Alma then pricked her finger and let the blood fall onto the spelled parchment...

One hour later...

Alma was ready to leave for the summer and to try finding her real father, Hedwig sat on her shoulder while she shrank her trunk to fit into her pocket. She then looked at the ring and touched the right eye of the dragon as she wished "I wish to go to Mar heaven."

The she suddenly said the words that popped into her head out loud, "Dimension Arm: Dragon wish, Activate!"

She and Hedwig then disappeared with Dumbledore none the wiser...

Alma groaned as she landed with a thump on the ground, she then found herself surrounded by Guards that were holding Spears towards her neck. She paled as the Captain of the Guard walked up and said "Why did you appear in the throne room of Lestava castle?"

"Wait, a throne room? But I'm trying to find the Woman my middle name came from..."

The Captain of the Guard looked at her suspiciously and said "May I was what your full name is?"

"Alma Diana Evans..."

Unknown to Alma, the very person she was looking for was looking at her in shock from the throne that was meant for the queen. Diana then stood up and said "Let her go."

The captain looked at Diana in surprise but reluctantly let the teenager up on her feet, Diana then came over and asked "Young lady, who was your mother?"

Diana's heart dropped as the teen then said "Lily Evans... the two people I'm mainly looking for, my mother had stayed with for a few weeks after a fight with my adoptive father..."

That was all Diana needed to hear and she smiled as she said "I'm Diana; your mother had quickly become one of my best friends during those weeks..."

Alma's eyes went wide then she smiled in relief, Diana gave the teen a reassuring smile and asked Alma to follow her so they could talk in private. Alma nodded and followed Diana to a small but cozy sitting room where Diana dismissed the guards so they would be alone, Alma sat across from Diana and Diana asked "Alma...how did your Mother send you to MAR Heaven?"

Diana saw the saddest look in Alma's eyes and what Alma said next shocked her to her core, "Mom was murdered when I was just over a Year old...same with my Adoptive father. I grew up with her sister and her family."

Diana then gently asked "Mind telling me what happened?"

Alma smiled sadly then told her what had happened from what people had been able to piece together, she then showed Diana the blood test and told Diana about everything else about her life as the Queen listened in horror at what her best friend's daughter had been through. Alma then found herself pulled into a hug as Diana then said "Your father is on...shall we say a training trip but you are more than welcomed to stay here for now..."

Alma smiled at her and thanked Diana happily, just then they heard a knock and giggling as a Black haired 13 year old girl poked her head in and said "Mother, Father sent me to get your guest and you for lunch."

Alma smiled at the younger teen as Diana walked ahead of them and the younger girl asked "So what Part of Mar heaven are you from?"

Alma blinked then said "I'm not really sure...My relatives that I lived with kept me in the house most of the time cleaning and cooking for them."

Snow then blinked and said "but how did you find out mother was here?"

Alma quickly thought and said "I didn't, the Dimension arm I found that belonged my Ancestor and My mother left to me with a letter...I was thinking of finding Diana-san when I activated it..."

The younger girl accepted that explanation and then said "My Name is Snow!"

"It's Pleasure to meet you, Snow! I'm Alma."

Snow beamed at her as they came into the dining hall where a kind looking man who looked like Snow was, Alma then noticed the crown on his head and paled slightly which the man noticed and said "Never mind the crown for now, Young lady. It's nice to have other company other than the usual nobles and lords who can act a little stuffy at times."

Alma giggled at that which made the king smile as he got her to sit next to Snow and they talked about things that interested Alma about Mar Heaven after she gave him the cover story she gave Snow...

Two and half months later...

Alma sighed as she had never felt more at home anywhere else then she did in Mar Heaven, it felt like she had found that missing piece of her and Diana had been touched when she read one of the two aged Letters that had been with Alma's letter from her mother. They had found out that Diana had been named one of her Godparents and Alma had taken to calling her Auntie Diana when they weren't in Public view. Snow had been excited for a girl her age to be staying with them and Alma took the girl under her wing like a little sister, the two would often be found reading out in the gardens or in one of the sitting areas inside the Castle. But all too soon, Alma had to leave for her School year and Snow was sad along with Diana because she was leaving. Alma gave them both hugs and said "You can expect me back next summer unless something goes wrong then I might be back early..."

Diana nodded and they watched as Alma used her Dimension Arm and disappear...

Alma sighed as she arrived on time for the train after getting her School supplies quickly in a disguise, she ignored the staring and whispers about her mental state and waited for her friends who soon arrived. They chatted for the train ride until they arrived at the Hogsmeade Station; they soon were sitting down for Supper as the sorting hat took center stage and warned everyone about the Danger ahead. Alma was bored as she kept getting stared at by her year mates and some of the other students, she sighed as she ate then they had to endure a rather boring speech by the Ministry Idiot that Fudge had assigned to the DADA position.

Two Months later...

Umbridge cornered Alma in front of everyone in the great hall and said "Miss Potter, I'm expelling you with my New status because of you skipping classes and not taking your schoolwork serious enough."

Alma saw red and literally PUNCHED Umbridge's lights out as her friends cheered as they knew her plan in case something like this happened; Alma then said sweetly "This school can go to fucking hell! I'm leaving and I won't be back. Let's see how well you can all save your own Asses without your so called Girl Who Lived to do it for you when the snake bastard makes his move!"

With that, Alma who had already shrunk her trunk and had Hedwig land on her shoulder disappeared from Hogwarts...

Alma grinned as she made a quick stop at Sirius's house and left for Mar heaven with Remus and Sirius after they quickly stopped at the bank and closed off their Vaults to everyone except them and the goblins. Alma then took a breath of clean fresh air while Sirius and Remus looked at the scenery in shock; Alma had chosen a beautiful clearing in the forest not far from the castle and said "Come on, Moony and Padfoot! I want to see my Godmother and adoptive sister!"

And with that, that they started walking to Lestava Castle...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: I need to take a Break from Bleach and Naruto so here's a MAR/HP crossover where Female Harry is Phantom's real Daughter! Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the Family ties! Please Vote in her Poll and read and Review her stories! (**By the way, Go Check out the Story called Two Blondes and a Reaper by The Fanfic Stealer! It's awesome and Hilarious**!)

Ch.2

Alma smiled as she saw the gates of the Castle and raced ahead of Remus and Sirius until she reached the gate, the guards recognized her and smiled as Alex who was on the left, asked "These the two you were talking about bring back with you, Alma-san?"

Alma nodded with a smile and they let her in with her companions, Alma led them through the castle to the Throne room where they found Diana overlooking the forest on the Balcony. Alma grinned and called out "Auntie Diana! I'm back!"

Diana spun and stared in shock as she then smiled and said "Alma, I thought you were in school?"

"I had to leave due to vast amounts of Stupidity being thrown around...most of it being directed at me..."

Diana's eyes narrowed slightly at that as she said "What happened?"

Alma told her everything about Umbridge and Dumbledore's doings since the beginning of the year; Diana growled and then said "You are certainly not going back to those idiots! Not if I have any say in it!"

Alma then heard a wolf whistle and Sirius saying "Hello Nurse!"

Alma face palmed as Diana looked amused then said "Sorry, I'm married..."

"Damn it!"

Alma just groaned and said "Padfoot, don't make me give you a flea bath!"

Sirius just laughed and said "Alright, I won't flirt with your Godmother...but any other female that is Single is fair game!"

Remus just laughed at the resigned look on Alma's face and the amused look on Diana's face, Diana then sighed and said "Alma...when you see that Stupid Watch dog of Snow's, Please give it a good whack upside the head..."

"Why? What's going on?"

Diana sighed and explained that she was recalling the Chess Pieces together so that they could finally strike against the Grand Elder and reveal the deadly secret he had that could destroy MAR Heaven. Alma then said "So that means the War game will start up again..."

Diana nodded as she gently pulled her Goddaughter into her arms for a hug, Alma then whispered to her godmother "What...what if he doesn't accept or want me?"

Diana's eyes went wide and just hugged the teen as she said "Something tells me he'll love finding out about you, Alma..."

Alma didn't look convinced and Diana sighed softly as she asked the three if they were hungry, their stomachs answered for them by growling loudly causing a round of laughter. Diana then led them to the Dining hall where they had a supper then Diana showed them to their quarters that they could use while staying at the castle, Alma yawned once Diana left and got ready for bed before crawling into the large comfy bed. She was soon fast asleep and dreaming peacefully...

Two days later...

Alma yawned as her hair fell in her face when she woke up from a good night's sleep; it took a few minutes to register that her hair which had once been Black as a raven's wing last night, was now the color of freshly fallen snow with a hint of lavender. She blinked in shock but then remembered her Aunt Diana telling her that her father had the same hair color, she figured that being in Mar heaven had awaken the looks she would've had before James adopted her by blood. She yawned again then stood to get dressed in one of two outfits she had recreated from a Video game called FFX-2, the one she wore was an emerald, black and gold version of Yuna's Songstress outfit. She then was about to leave the room when she heard a knock on the door and Diana's voice asking to come in with two other people, Alma smiled and gave permission as Diana walked in with two Males. One had pale blond hair and red eyes colored like dried blood while the other had strawberry blond hair and neon pink eyes, she noticed them blinking in shock as the older one with the pale blond hair said "You weren't kidding Diana, She does look like him...a LOT."

Diana could see the confusion in Alma's eyes and Diana said "Alma...Peta is your Father's best friend and Rolan; I guess would be considered your Stepbrother."

Peta noticed the young girl's eyes light up at those words and smiled at seeing those familiar emerald eyes that his best friend had loved so much about Lily, Diana then said "Rolan do you mind staying with Alma until we send for you two?"

Rolan shook his head with a soft smile and Alma grinned as he asked her "Do you mind, Alma-san?"

"Not at all, it would be nice to have someone near my age to talk to since Snow ran off when she didn't need to..."

Rolan chuckled as they sat down in the sitting area and began to talk while the two adults snuck out and made plans to revive Phantom since Babbo had been woken up about a day or two ago...

Two hours later...

Peta knocked on the door to the Male baths and heard a male voice telling him to come in; he walked in to a heavily misted natural hot spring that the castle had been built around and said to the only other occupant "Enjoying your soak?"

The male nodded and said "How much time before the celebration begins?"

Peta smiled and said "We have about an hour and half before the party begins...and before the surprise Diana told me that will be presented to you at the party."

Phantom nodded as his best friend chuckled and then Phantom stood up and got out; he wrapped a towel around his waist and then made his way to the rooms he had been given so he could get dressed...

Diana chuckled as they finished getting the large Dining hall and ballroom ready for the party, Peta then came in with the rest of the Chess pieces as they waited for Phantom to show up. Phantom then walked into the room to a lot of cheering and whistling, he held up his hands and the room went silent as he said "Usually I'd make a speech about how nice it is to see most of you again but...I didn't prepare anything so Let's Party!"

Two hours later...

Phantom was talking with Peta when Diana stood up and everyone went quiet, Diana smiled and said "I'm sure Peta mentioned this but we have a surprise for you and it has to do with Lily..."

That caught Phantom's attention along with the others that had known Lily but did not know about Alma yet, Rolan then came in with someone wearing a hooded cloak and Phantom looked at the person because he couldn't tell if they were female or male. Diana then called him up to the front where she also asked the cloaked person to join them, Diana then said to the cloaked person "Do you mind passing Phantom the letter Lily wrote for him?"

The cloaked person then held out a hand that had an aged letter in it, Phantom gently took it as he recognized the handwriting and gently opened it to read it. He quickly read the letter as his visible eye got bigger and bigger; he then turned to Diana for confirmation about the letter and got a single nod. Phantom then turned to the cloaked Person as he asked "What does our mysterious guest have to do with Lily and the letter."

The mysterious person looked up at Diana who nodded and she said "Phantom...Lily was murdered by someone who was after the child because of a prophecy that fit one of two children born near the end of July."

Phantom went pale as his knees buckled and he said "how do you know this and what happened to the child?"

Diana stayed silent as a soft soprano voice spoke up from under the cloak "Because I was the one to tell her..."

Phantom blinked in shock before asking "Who are you and where is the child that Lily spoke of in her letter?"

Phantom's question was answered as the cloak slid to the floor and the young 15 year old girl said "I was the child spoken about in the letter, My Full name is Alma Diana Evans-Potter..."

Phantom stared in shock into those beautiful emerald eyes and saw fear and uncertainty before everything went dark on him...

Three hours later...

Alma waited by her father's bed as he laid there silently after passing out from the shock he had, Alma was nervous as Diana placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Alma gave her a small smile when they heard a groan from the bed and turned to see Phantom sitting up as he cradled his head; he then turned to see the young girl from earlier and Diana at the side of the bed. Alma was surprised and happy as her father then sat in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug; she then felt the dam break on her emotions and sobbed as she hugged him back...

Phantom held his daughter as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on her back just like his mother had done for him when he had been crying, Alma then fell into an exhausted sleep as her father gently scooped her up and laid her on the bed. He smoothed the hair out of her face and frowned lightly at the lightning bolt scar on her left temple, he then sighed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before going over to the sitting area with Diana to talk about his daughter...

Phantom was furious once Diana finished telling him everything that Alma had told her when they first met, he then took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and then said "There is no way I'm letting that old man get control over my daughter again and the Dursleys will pay for abusing her."

Diana smiled sadly "I know they will but for now, she's a scared and insecure child that needs her father in her life..."

Phantom nodded with a smile and then sighed as Diana left; he walked over to the bed and sat beside his daughter as she slumbered peacefully. He smiled at her small smile that was on her face but the smile became sad as he remembered Lily, he then whispered "I won't fail you or our daughter, Lily. I'll protect her as best as I can from those that mean her harm..."

The next day...

Alma woke up as she felt a gentle hand shaking her shoulder; she sat up with a yawn and looked at the person who woke her with a sleepy look on her face. Phantom chuckled and passed her a cup of strong tea that she accepted with a soft thank you, she sighed as she sipped at the tea and woke up bit by bit. She soon finished the tea then looked at her father with a shy smile; Phantom then chuckled as he then said "Want to take a walk in the gardens after Breakfast?"

Alma nodded happily and they headed to the dining room where most of the knights were, Rolan noticed her nervousness from the staring and gave Alma an encouraging smile as she sat down on his right. Phantom sat on her left and they father/daughter team greeted Diana when they heard Sirius yelp in shock and the sounds of a chase as Padfoot slid into the room and dove under the table in Dog form. Alma looked confused until the ugliest woman she had ever seen came rushing in looking for someone, Alma groaned and started banging her head on the solid oak table as she said "Why do I have the feeling Padfoot pissed her off somehow?"

Phantom blinked in shock then got her to stop banging her head when Rapunzel said "Where's the Black haired man who called me beautiful face Uglier than a toad's? I'm going to kill him!"

Alma groaned as she then resumed banging her head on the table to everyone's confusion except Diana who was laughing, Phantom looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Diana snickered as she said "Tell you later..."

Phantom then noticed his daughter was still beating her head into the table and quickly stopped her as he asked "May I ask why you're trying to knock yourself out?"

"So I don't have to deal with my one Godfather's supreme stupidity of pissing off the wrong person..."

That got a round of laughter until Alma said "I'm actually Serious on that..."

Phantom got her to stop and gave her a gentle one armed hug as he said "So will I be able to meet this godfather who was apparently dumb enough to insult Rapunzel?"

Alma nodded as she shot a glare at the cowering dog under the table while Rapunzel searched for Sirius around the room, Diana finally told Rapunzel to give up and sit down for breakfast which the woman did with a huff. Breakfast was a lighthearted affair as the Chess pieces talked and joked with each other, Phantom quickly caught up with the older members and chatted with the new members to get to know them a bit and why they joined the Chess pieces.

Alma listened quietly as she ate and had snuck Padfoot some bacon and sausage so he could eat without being chased by Rapunzel, Phantom noticed then smiled as he engaged his daughter in conversation about her hobbies and interests. Alma grinned as she told him about Quidditch and how the game worked, Phantom and Rolan quickly became interested along with some others and it sparked a debate about the different ways you could fly using Arms. Phantom could see the delight on his daughter's face as she chatted about flying with Rolan who promised to take her flying after she had spent some time with her father, Alma beamed and thanked Rolan happily which caused Phantom to smile sadly as he thought about the Son he and Alma had given to a young and kind couple who couldn't have children because they hadn't been ready for a family. That had been one of the hardest days of his life as he had been the one to last hold his son before passing him to the couple...

He blinked when he heard his daughter's voice ask "Father? Is everything ok? You have a tear streaming down your face..."

Phantom smiled and said "Just thinking about the Past, little one."

Alma smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as he smiled, Phantom wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and hugged her. They then finished breakfast and Phantom took Alma to the Gardens so they could talk and spend time together...

Meanwhile...

Alviss sneezed as he scratched the tip of his nose, he wondered who was thinking or talking about him as his thoughts turned to the couple that raised him as their own because his real parents hadn't been ready for a family and they gave him to the couple so he would have a loving home. Sadly, the couple had been killed by a Rook in the Chess pieces for getting in his way during a terror raid. Alviss then shook his head to rid himself of the depressing memories and focused on finding Alan who was training the other worlder that Alviss had summoned using the Gatekeeper Clown...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: I need to take a Break from Bleach and Naruto so here's a MAR/HP crossover where Female Harry is Phantom's real Daughter! Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the Family ties! Please Vote in her Poll and read and Review her stories! (**By the way, Go Check out the Story called Two Blondes and a Reaper by The Fanfic Stealer! It's awesome and Hilarious**!)

Ok, I'm wondering who do think Alma is related Salazar Slytherin through? Do you think it's Her Mom or Her real Dad? If you guess correctly, I'll give you a virtual Phantom plushie, Rolan Plushie or Alviss plushie of your choice!

_**OK! You guys get to vote on a Disney Pinocchio style animal transformation that will happen to Phantom, Alviss, Rolan, Peta and Galian courtesy of Saturn and it will last three chapters...so here are your choices and first to 5 votes will wins! You can choose 2:**_

_**Fawns by Saturn:**_

_**Horses (a mix of normal and Fantasy types) By Saturn:**_

_**Cats by Saturn:**_

_**Donkeys by Saturn:**_

Ch.3

Phantom smiled as Alma asked about her mother's time in Mar heaven and led her over to a garden bench where he said "Where to start..."

"The beginning is always good..."

Phantom laughed and said "You're right little one, the beginning is always good."

Phantom then began to tell her about how he met Lily and some of their Adventures together; Alma listened happily to her father's tales as the morning passed by quickly. It was Remus who found them with a smile and politely told them, "Diana sent me to find you two and tell you lunch is ready."

Phantom blinked as Alma lit up at seeing the man and said teasingly "Moony, I see you managed to pry yourself from the books in the library!"

Remus laughed and said "From what Diana tells me, you aren't much better cub!"

Alma blushed to Phantom's amusement as he helped her off the bench and they head to the dining hall for lunch...

A little while later, After Lunch...

Alma raced to her room and grabbed her Firebolt as Rolan had promised to fly with her after Lunch; she then met Rolan in the court yard with a huge grin on her face and was unaware that her father, the other knights and Diana were going to watch. Rolan eyed the broom as he activated his Ailes'd Angel Arm and said "Can your Broom Keep up with me?"

Alma smirked then rose into the air on her broom with a challenging gleam to her eyes, Rolan understood as they went side by side and then Alma counted down as they both yelled "GO!"

Rolan blinked in shock as Alma shot past him in a blur and he actually had to work to TRY catching up to her, Alma laughed as Rolan was barely managing to keep up then leaned forward and shot ahead causing Rolan to go wide eyed at her flying skills. Everyone watching was highly amused as Alma proceeded to out fly Rolan for the next two hours, it was Phantom who noticed the approaching thunder Storm and let a sharp whistle that Rolan and Alma heard. They looked at him and he pointed to the thunder clouds which made Alma a little sad but she quickly went to a steep dive before landing in front of her father with ease, Phantom chuckled and said to her "You certainly have talent when it comes to flying, Little one."

Alma beamed just as Rolan landed and the rain began to fall causing everyone to hurry back inside...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore cursed and screamed in his personal chambers at his Pawn disappearing into thin air with Sirius and Remus without a trace, he then snarled as he vowed to get the Potter girl back under his thumb so that he could kill her when the time was right. He never realized his familiar had cut the bond and flashed away to his real home to find a more worthy master...

Meanwhile, back in Mar heaven...

Sirius trotted at Remus's side in dog form since Rapunzel was still searching for him on the way to Phantom's room so they could talk and get to know each other, they entered Phantom's quarters where he was standing near the closed balcony doors and watching the raging storm outside. He turned to greet them and paused in confusion at seeing Remus and the dog from earlier, he then asked "Where's this Sirius my daughter speaks so fondly of?"

Phantom was surprised as the large black Dog then turned into a handsome man in his thirties and said "Yo, Name's Sirius Black!"

Phantom then understood how Sirius had been avoiding Rapunzel and started to laugh as he choked out "You've been hiding under Rapunzel's nose this whole time?"

Sirius just grinned and said "Yep! My Animagus form came in pretty handy today..."

Phantom chuckled then the three Males sat down to talk about Alma, Phantom could easily tell Remus and Sirius had nothing but Alma's best interest at heart and enjoyed talking with them. They then heard a knock on the door and Phantom called for the person to come in, Peta entered and said "Much as I hate to interrupt, we have the contenders for the War games ready to fight in the selections."

Phantom sighed as he thanked Peta and excused himself; Remus and Sirius nodded as Sirius changed back into dog form then left the room. Phantom then followed Peta to the viewing area where they watched the selection fights...

Two days later...

Rolan went to meet his opponents for tomorrow's battle and Alma went with him so she could explore the surrounding area, Alma sighed as she found a simple Alcove with a bench. She smoothed the ruffled wrap on her version of Yuna's gunslinger outfit and sat down; she looked up at the sky and smiled at how clear it was when she heard a male say "Oh sorry...I didn't know this spot was taken..."

Alma looked over at the teenage boy and blinked, he had spiky darkish blue hair, sapphire eyes and two little tan triangles under his right eye. His outfit was a white shirt with blue accents and Zippers, black pants and shoes; she then blinked as she realized he had been examining her and smiled before inviting him to sit down...

Alviss blinked at the familiar looking girl with emerald eyes then gave a small smile as he sat down, the girl introduced herself as Alma and then Alviss introduced himself causing a smile. He asked if she had just arrived today at the castle and Alma giggled as she said "My Adoptive brother came to meet his opponents for tomorrow's fight and I tagged along to get out for a bit since I'm not a fighter..."

Alviss blinked then slowly asked "You're a Chess Piece or related to one?"

Alma nodded and said "But I HATE fighting so I'm pretty much neutral in all this..."

Alviss then said "Who's your brother?"

Just then Rolan appeared and smiled in relief as he called her name, Alma smiled and said "Rolan! Over here!"

Alviss blinked at seeing the teen from before then sighed in amusement as he said "I'm guessing it's time for you to go?"

Rolan laughed at the question while Alma nodded and said "Thanks for being such good company, Alviss...Maybe I'll see you around!"

Alviss smiled as for some reason he felt an instant kinship with her and nodded as he wished her a good evening, Alma and Rolan returned the gesture then disappeared back to Lestava Castle...

An hour later...

Alma smiled as Sirius instructed her on finding her animagus form or forms while her father listened carefully on how to do this so he could join his daughter, Alma and Phantom were then given the ok to meditate and Alma began to breathe deeply as she relaxed...

_Alma found herself in a large forest clearing that she knew was part of her mindscape and smiled, she then settled down and waited for her form or forms to reveal themselves. She didn't have to wait long as a pretty white doe and a sweet looking white Pegasus Filly stepped into the clearing, Alma smiled and was proud of having two forms when she heard the sound of another animal singing and had to duck as a White, pale lavender and soft gold Phoenix swooped and landed on the filly's back. Alma was slightly shocked at having three animal forms but smiled as she then came out of her mindscape so she could return to the real world..._

Meanwhile, with Phantom...

**Phantom smiled at the familiar woods of his mindscape when he heard something behind him and turned to see a Powerful white Pegasus Stallion behind him with a white, pale Lavender and dark gold Phoenix on its back. Phantom bowed to the animals then left his mindscape to tell Sirius and Alma what his animal forms were...**

Both father and daughter opened their eyes at the same time as Sirius asked "Any luck?"

Alma just grinned and said "Three forms..."

Phantom smiled and said "It would seem I have two forms..."

Sirius smiled and said "very good! Do you guys want to try shifting in to one of them?"

Alma nodded happily along with Phantom so Sirius then walked them through the process and watched as Phantom shifted into a Powerful looking stallion and Alma into a yearling filly, Sirius chuckled at the fact they were both white Pegasus and said "I think someone inherited her father's one animagus form..."

Alma whickered happily as her father nuzzled her and she pressed herself to his side as he placed a warm feathered wing over top of her, Sirius grinned then said "I don't think I have to ask Alma but would you like to try your wings out, Phantom?"

Noticing his daughter's ears had perked up at that, Phantom whinnied with a nod as Sirius laughed and said "Let's head outside then so you can have some room!"

Two hours later...

Peta, Halloween, Candice, Rolan, Chimera and Diana came looking for Phantom who had missed the meeting that had just ended; Sirius was laughing when they found him and asked where Phantom was. Sirius then pointed upwards and said "He figured out one of his animagus forms along with Alma and is flying with her..."

The group of Chess Pieces looked up and laughed at seeing the Father and Daughter team playing tag happily, Diana smiled at the happy duo then called out "Phantom! You missed the Knight meeting!"

The larger White Pegasus looked down in surprise then at the now setting sun before sweat-dropping, he neighed to Alma who nodded and they quickly landed on the ground in front of Diana before they slowly changed back to human form with Sirius's guidance. Alma giggled as she thanked Sirius for helping them while Phantom sheepishly told Diana "I totally forgot about the meeting...Alma was just as excited as was I to try flying in that form..."

Diana laughed and said "Just don't let it happen again, Phantom."

Phantom nodded then noticed his little girl yawning so he told her "Why don't you head to bed, little one? I'll see you in the morning."

Alma nodded then headed for her room and passed a Chess piece member that stared at her as she went past, she hurried past him and missed Saturn saying "That child must go if we are to regain control of MAR heaven...Phantom-sama has gotten weak with that child around..."

The next day...

Alma sighed as she had to get her books for her Mind Magic training that Sirius wanted to train her in, she decided to see if her father wanted to come with her and headed to the library where he would often be at this time. She entered the large library and headed for her father's usual table, she saw him concentrating on a book as she silently walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder while saying in a playful tone "Boo!"

Phantom jumped and turned to see his little girl giggling at his reaction, he smiled and said "Did you need something, little one?"

Alma explained her plight and Phantom chuckled as he nodded and said "I'll come with you, just let me tell your Godmother and we'll make a day of seeing the city after..."

Alma's eyes lit up at that and she hugged her dad then went to go get dressed in warm clothing, Phantom chuckled as he grabbed his sweater after talking to Diana then to meet up with his daughter...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: I need to take a Break from Bleach and Naruto so here's a MAR/HP crossover where Female Harry is Phantom's real Daughter! Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the Family ties! Please Vote in her Poll and read and Review her stories! (**By the way, Go Check out the Story called Two Blondes and a Reaper by The Fanfic Stealer! It's awesome and Hilarious**!)

Ok, I'm wondering who do think Alma is related Salazar Slytherin through? Do you think it's Her Mom or Her real Dad? If you guess correctly, I'll give you a virtual Phantom plushie, Rolan Plushie or Alviss plushie of your choice! It'll be revealed this Chapter!

Mother: 1

Father:

_**OK! You guys get to vote on a Disney Pinocchio style animal transformation that will happen to Phantom, Alviss, Rolan, Peta and Galian courtesy of Saturn and it will last three chapters...so here are your choices and first to 5 votes will wins! You can choose 2:**_

_**Fawns by Saturn:**_

_**Horses (a mix of normal and Fantasy types) By Saturn: 2**_

_**Cats by Saturn: 2**_

_**Donkeys by Saturn:**_

Ch.4

Alma was waiting quietly for her father when he appeared and walked over to her; Alma smiled happily at her dad and asked "You ready to go?"

He nodded as she smiled and told him to hold on tight to her, Phantom nodded and gently grabbed her shoulder as Alma then touched the left eye on her dragon ring and wished as she said the activation phrase "_We wish to go the Gringgots on earth_!"

Phantom then noticed they were in a little Alcove and his daughter was smiling at him as he said "So we're here already, little one?"

Alma nodded and led her father towards a teller as she enjoyed being ignored for once by the older magic users; she then greeted the goblin by name politely and asked to access her vault as she showed the Goblin her key. The Goblin raised an eyebrow in surprise then smiled as he said "Of course, my lady."

The goblin then called Griphook to take them to Alma's Vaults; Alma smiled as her dad got into the back of the cart with her and they had just sat down when the Cart took off down the track! Alma laughed as her dad yelped at the speed they were going and hung on to the cart for dear life, they came to a stop in front of her trust vault and Phantom stumbled out as he said "That was Insane!"

Alma giggled at her dad's reaction and quickly grabbed the money she needed for the books, she then asked Griphook "Griphook...is there a way to get a debit card that works in both the muggle and Wizarding world?"

Griphook nodded with a chuckle and said "I believe we can get one done for you by the time we reach the surface..."

"Thank you so Much, Griphook."

They soon got back into the Cart and hurried back to the surface, Alma smiled as the teller got her the debit card and thanked them before her and her Father went to grab the books. Alma laughed at the look on her father's face at seeing all the books and then led him to where the books she need were, she grabbed the titles that she had on the list Sirius gave her then went to the counter to pay as Phantom quickly explored the store. They were soon done in the store and Alma led the way to Mundane London, She called a taxi as Phantom tried not to jump at the sounds of the city and they climbed into the back as Alma asked the driver to take them to the London zoo. The Cabbie nodded and then started on his way...

Five hours later...

Alma giggled as her and her dad looked out of the glass windows of the Ferris wheel called The Eye, Alma then hugged him as he kissed the top of her head and said "Thank you for such an amazing day, little one."

Alma smiled and said "I'm glad you enjoyed it...Daddy."

Phantom smiled as they were let out of the Ferris wheel car and they walked to a secluded area where no one was around before Disappearing back to Mar Heaven, they were unaware that they had just narrowly missed being captured by Dumbledore who arrived about two minutes after they had disappeared...

Back in Mar Heaven...

Phantom smiled as his little girl kissed his cheek then ran off to go put her books away while he headed to the Knight meeting...

Meanwhile...

Alviss shook his head in amusement at Ginta and Babbo's antics then his thoughts turned to Alma as he tried to remember why she seemed so Familiar when a picture of Phantom overlapped Alma's in his mind, He gasped softly as he now knew why she was so familiar then said "Could Alma possibly be his daughter?"

Meanwhile...

Alma smiled happily as she put away her purchases when she heard a knock on the door and called for the person to come in, Rolan entered with a smile and said "Hey Alma...need a hand?"

"I've got it, Rolan. I'm almost done anyways but thank you!"

Her adoptive brother laughed softly then turned serious for a minute and said "Alma...When you met Alviss, did he look slightly familiar to you?"

Alma went stiff slightly and she sighed as she said "You noticed it too?"

Rolan nodded and said "I mentioned this to Dad and his eyes went sad as he told me that you do have a half brother out there somewhere. Dad doesn't know what happened to him though..."

Alma then understood what Rolan was saying and asked "You think Alviss could be him?"

"Maybe but...you two do look very similar in the face..."

Alma chuckled softly as she smiled and said "Maybe we should talk to dad and Alviss at separate times and gather some more info, just in case..."

Rolan nodded as they heard the bell ring for dinner, Alma walked with Rolan to the dining room where they took their usual seats beside Phantom. Dinner was a light hearted affair when they suddenly heard a loud crack coming from the Entrance Hall, Remus, Sirius and Alma looked worried as Phantom stood to investigate when Alma then heard a familiar voice. Phantom saw the fear in her eyes and told her to hide on the balcony while Sirius went into Dog form and hid under the table, Remus grabbed a random Mask that was thrown at him and quickly put it on just before Snape was escorted into the room with Dumbledore, Fudge and Umbridge.

Diana narrowed her eyes along with Phantom and she asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore stepped forward with a grandfatherly smile as he said "We're looking for a young student of mine that somehow came to your world. Her blood relatives truly miss her and she must complete her magic training."

Phantom glared at the obvious superior tone Dumbledore was taking with them and said "I'm afraid the girl you're looking for isn't here, Old man..."

Dumbledore then looked at the man and said "Young man..."

"I'm in my thirties, sir. My family had a unique blood line that we look younger then we are."

Dumbledore looked surprised as Snape then said "Headmaster, Potter obviously isn't here. I say we leave the brat where ever she is and leave back to our world..."

Dumbledore just smirked and said as he pulled out his wand "Point me Alma Potter!"

His wand lit up and pointed towards the Balcony causing Fudge to Splutter and say "Release Miss Potter to us right now!"

Dumbledore moved towards the Balcony when a Young girl came in, Dumbledore then saw the white hair and emerald eyes but no scar on the girl's forehead. The girl then walked past him with no recognition in her eyes and kissed the White haired man's cheek as she said "Daddy? What's going on?"

Dumbledore was disappointed to hear a soft alto voice and then asked "Young Lady... is your name Alma Potter?

The teen turned to him and nodded as she said "My mother's last name was Potter."

Dumbledore sighed and said "it would seem that we have made a mistake, please forgive us."

The group then left and disappeared into thin air with a loud crack causing the whole group to sigh in relief, Alma let out a breath she had been holding as Phantom hugged her in relief. She buried her head into her father's shoulder and said "I hate that man so much..."

Meanwhile...

Alviss was taking a walk through the garden when a ball of fire appeared in front of him, the flames died to reveal a fire phoenix looking at him and Alviss gasped softly. The bird then landed on his shoulder and let out a soft song as Alviss felt the bird bond with him, the phoenix then turned very pale blue that looked almost white with gold and dark blue accents. Alviss realized the Phoenix had turned into a BlueFire Phoenix which were pretty rare in Mar Heaven, He smiled at the bird and thought of a name "Azure...your name will be Azure."

The phoenix chirped happily as Alviss then decided to head back to the others...

One week before Christmas...

Phantom sighed as his Daughter had disappeared with Rolan yet again when he heard laughing from her room, he knocked on the door and heard shocked gasps as Rolan and Alma hurried to hide whatever they had been doing. Alma then opened the door and grinned when she saw it was her dad, she then smiled innocently as he asked "Ok, young lady...what's with all the secrecy lately?"

Alma giggled and said "I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise!"

Phantom raised his eyebrow as he tried to think of what she was doing when it hit him, he then smiled and said "I forgot it was almost Christmas...I'm guessing you're wrapping presents?"

Alma nodded happily and said "I really wanted my first Christmas with you to be special..."

Phantom's eyes softened and he kissed her fore head as he said "And it will be, baby girl. I'll make sure of that..."

Alma giggled and kissed his cheek as she said "Love you Daddy..."

Phantom smiled and returned the gesture before heading towards Diana's area so he could talk to her...

Two days later...

Phantom sent some invitations to Team MAR to a masquerade ball that He and Diana had quickly came up with to make Alma's first Christmas with them, special. He also included a letter telling them that he was willing to call a truce for Christmas if they were; he watched as Hedwig took off with the delivery and smiled as he went to help the other Knights and chess pieces decorate the ball room while Rolan played distraction for his little girl so she wouldn't find about the party yet...

Meanwhile...

Hedwig swooped down towards the blonde Wizard as he argued with the strange cup and ball like ARM, Ginta quickly stood and lifted an arm to catch the owl as Hedwig landed and stuck her leg out. Ginta grinned at seeing a post owl in MAR heaven and gently took the letter and invitations as Hedwig made her way on to his shoulder. Ginta looked at the letter and found it addressed to him so he opened and read it as his team watched his eyes get wider and wider, he passed the letter to Alan and told the older male to read it out loud to the others...

One hour later...

Phantom waited nervously for Team MAR's reply when Hedwig swooped in and landed on his arm to pass a letter to him, Phantom gently took it and thanked Hedwig for taking the letter to Ginta. He then opened the letter and read,

**Dear Phantom,**

**We accept the invitation and are willing to accept the truce, I pray this goes well and that no fighting will break out. Thank you for the invite and Merry Christmas!**

**From: Ginta and Team MAR**

Phantom let out a breath he had been holding and smiled, he then went to alert Diana that team Mar had accepted to come to the ball...

Four days later, Christmas Eve...

Alma knew something was up with how secretive her father and Godmother were being but she didn't mind, She walked in to her room after lunch and found a box on the bed from her father. Alma smiled and opened it as she gasped at the beautiful gown she had just revealed, she pulled it out with a smile and looked it over. The gown was a rich blue with Gold accents and the somewhat see through sleeves were slightly sparkly in the light, Alma then heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it to find Candice and Chimera standing there with Loco and Aqua. Alma grinned and said "why do I have a feeling this has to do with my new dress and the secrecy for the last few days?"

Candice grinned and said "Let's just we were sent to help you get ready for the surprise."

Alma giggled and let the girls in as she asked Aqua how she was feeling after being nearly killed by Girom, Aqua smiled and told Alma she fine except for the odd nightmare. Alma hugged the slightly younger girl then the girls got Alma to sit down as they got her ready for the Masquerade ball...

Three hours later...

Phantom waited quietly as he paced in his costume, he then heard soft footsteps behind him and turned to see his daughter behind him, he smiled at how pretty she looked and he asked "Are you ready, Baby girl?"

Alma nodded with Shining eyes as he held out his hand and led her into the ballroom, Alma looked around in surprise and smiled at the different costumes everyone was wearing. She then spotted Galian who she had a small crush on as he came over and asked to dance with her sometime during the ball, Alma lightly blushed and nodded as her father caught her blush and grinned. He then led Alma on to the dance floor as a waltz began to play; Alma smiled as she danced with her dad and laid her head on his shoulder happily...

Galian watched his crush dance with her father and prayed that Phantom wouldn't object to him courting Alma, he then noticed the waltz ending and smiled at how happy she looked. He made his way over to her and politely asked for a dance causing a smile on her face, he then led her gently out on to the dance floor with some other dancers and blushed as she smiled up at him.

Alma was having the time of her life as she got to dance with Alan, Alviss, Nanashi, Peta, Rolan, Ginta and Galian, she was about dance with Ash when they all heard a loud crack and a voice that Alma thought she would never hear again...


End file.
